


The Party

by jl_micasea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Angst, Angst and Humor, Binge Drinking, Body Worship, Control, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Ownership, Partying, Swearing, boyfriend chan, changlix are a thing, dominant chan, y/n likes the vampire diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jl_micasea/pseuds/jl_micasea
Summary: Your first real relationship, your first true love. Your first party with his friends. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 24





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my old Tumblr account.  
> Originally written for a request, again, I got carried away. Had major fun with this one though. Feedback is always appreciated either through AO3 or on Tumblr @jl-micasea. Enjoy. Please consider leaving kudos or a comment on this if you enjoyed it, they're all responded to and are what keeps me motivated. ~Mica  
> ~ [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)

##### “You know, I’m really not so sure about this, Chris…”

Hearing your words, Chris took your hand in his and squeezed it affectionately, bringing it to rest on his thigh as he came to a stop at the traffic lights.

“Y/N, it’ll be fun. You’ll love my friends, trust me. They can get a bit crazy, but we’ll bounce before that stuff starts going down.” He smiled.

You sighed heavily, feeling bad for complaining once again. Initially you had been thrilled that Chris had invited you to the party. You were grateful that he was trying to initiate you into his circle of friends. It was a great opportunity to get to know him better, and a big step in your relationship being as it was still fairly new, so you’d jumped at the chance when he’d asked you.

But you couldn’t shake this feeling of anxiety that was threatening to turn you into an inconsolable mess.

“It’s not them that I’m worried about… what if they don’t like me?” You asked quietly, fiddling with the hem of your dress.

Chris scoffed under his breath, releasing your hand as he shifted the gears into 1st and pulled off.

“Please… There’s not a person on this planet who wouldn’t like you, Y/N.”

You looked out the passenger side window, squinting your eyes as the street lights and headlamps from other cars flashed by your view. You inhaled deeply, holding your breath and releasing it slowly in an attempt to calm your nerves. You didn’t want to ruin this for Chris. You had to be positive… as hard as it was.

“Hey…” He called, nudging you with his elbow to bring you back to Earth. “I’ll be right there with you. You’ll be fine. I promise.”

* * *

##### Pulling up outside the house, you noticed the rows of other cars that lined the street, far more than seemed typical for your average family or household.

They couldn’t all be for the same party… right?

“We’re here.” Chris smiled, flicking off the ignition and shoving his keys into his pocket. “Let’s go.”

You nodded tentatively, feeling the pit in your stomach start to grow as you stepped out of the car. Now that you thought about it, you hadn’t even eaten today. That definitely wasn’t helping your body cope with the unwanted stress. Chris came to your side, taking your hand in a firm grip as he led you to the house.

It wasn’t a particularly big or flash house, it just looked like your typical neighbourhood home. A neat slate roof poked out over the wooden decking that formed the porch, a small white picket fence aligned the front lawn, and the windows were covered by sheer white nets from the inside. It was perfectly suburban.

You approached the front door with Chris by your side, mustering all the strength you could find within you not to turn tail and run away. He rapped on the door, giving you another comforting smile as he did so.

After mere moments, the door opened to reveal a tall, desperately handsome young man. Your jaw almost hit the floor at the sight of him. The faint melody of electric dance music swept over you, accompanied by shouts and the sounds of laughter from inside.

“Well, fuck me. Look who decided to show up.” He laughed, sweeping his hand through his silky black tresses as he looked the two of you up and down.

“Ugh, don’t. Sorry we’re late.” Chris laughed, stepping into the house as the man held the door open. You followed awkwardly, giving him a small smile.

“Nah, you’re fine. Party won’t really kick off ‘til later anyway.” He closed the door behind you, trapping out the cold night air.

“And who’s this little firecracker, hm?” He purred as he turned his attention to you.

Chris took your hand, pulling you a single step closer to him.

“Hyunjin, this is Y/N. The girl I told you all about?” He explained.

Hyunjin’s eyes went wide as he took your free hand in his, raising it gracefully.

“Ah, the girlfriend! Well it’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Y/N.” He smiled, brushing his lips against the back of your hand.

“It- it’s nice to meet you too…” You mumbled, blushing involuntarily.

“Yeah, yeah. That’s enough.” Chris growled, his hand balling into a fist as he launched it playfully at Hyunjin. The boy giggled, springing back out of his reach.

“Go on inside. Everyone else is already here.”

“Thanks. Catch up later?” Chris asked over his shoulder as he led you through to the main room, earning a thumbs up from Hyunjin.

“Don’t mind him…” He whispered to you. “He’s dramatic even without the alcohol.”

You nodded in understanding, wondering if all his friends were as eccentric as he was.

The living room was bustling with people. None of which you recognised. Chris navigated deftly through the crowd, keeping a firm but gentle grip on your hand as he greeted, waved and nodded at people who did the same to him. You’d always known Chris was a popular guy, but you hadn’t realised just how much of a social butterfly he really was. Honestly, you’d be lying if you said that didn’t put you on edge. Being a generally introverted person made this so much harder than it needed to be, and it didn’t help that Chris seemed so at ease with this whole socialising thing.

_Just follow his lead. You’ll be fine._

“Yoooh, Chan!!! Over here!”

A shrill voice caught Chris’s attention from the other side of the room, and he gestured at you to follow him.

“What’s up, dude.” Chris beamed as he hugged a shorter man with deep, black hair.

You stood behind him awkwardly as he greeted his friends, watching as he gave different variations of hugs and handshakes to each of the six boys. They were all sat around a small wooden coffee table that was littered with drinks, bottles and empty glasses. They’d clearly been here for a while.

Chris turned to you finally, placing his hand on the small of your back as he guided you to stand in front of him.

“No way!” A boy with soft, pastel pink hair stood from his seat on the sofa, clamping his hands over his mouth. You could have sworn you saw the faintest tracing of freckles across the bridge of his nose. He was definitely cute.

“Is this her?!”

Chris smiled warmly, placing his hands on your shoulders as his friends looked you over.

“Guys- this is Y/N…”

You gave a small wave and forced your best smile, feeling like you were about to be put on parade for a beauty pageant.

“Oh my god, finally!” The freckled boy squealed, stepping over empty beer bottles as he threw his arms around you in a tight, entirely over-familiar hug. You froze in place, not sure how to react.

“Lix, chill out. You’ll scare her off!” Another boy with puffy cheeks and golden hair laughed.

The boy who was hugging you waved him off, dismissing his comment. He held you at arms length, looking as if he was about to burst into tears.

“It’s _so_ nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you.” He exclaimed, looking straight into your eyes. You weren’t sure what it was about him, but you instantly liked him. He just seemed so… genuine.

“Yeah, we’ve heard tons! So much in fact, that I feel like I already know you!”

Chris glared at the puffy cheeked boy, bringing a finger to his lips as if telling him to be quiet.

“Oh, stop, Jisung. You know how people get when they’re in love. It’s not this lovely girls’ fault that all Chris does is talk about her!”

“Oi, Felix!” Chris laughed helplessly, batting him away from you.

You risked a look up at Chris, raising your eyebrows at him.

“I don’t talk about you all the time. Only 23 hours out of the day.” He whispered in your ear.

You giggled as he flashed you a sly wink.

“Come, sit!” Felix beamed, tapping the seat next to him as he moved back to his spot. Chris nodded at you, encouraging you to go ahead. Still feeling unsure, you settled yourself into the spot next to Felix, and were instantly surprised when he landed a pillow on your lap to cover your legs.

“Th- thank you…” You smiled quietly, looking up at Chris who was watching you adoringly.

The nerves you’d felt earlier had gradually begun to subside, and you found yourself wondering what you’d been so worried about. His friends seemed genuinely kind, and better than that, they seemed to actually like you.

Now you just had to get through the rest of the night with no incidents. Easy… right?

* * *

##### “No!”

You yelled at the top of your voice, pointing at Felix from across the breakfast bar with reckless determination. “You’re _so_ wrong!”

“Oh really? So you’re telling me that Stefan is hotter than Damon?! You’re insane!” Felix whined, chugging back another shot of tequila and slamming the glass back down.

“Listen-” You grumbled, pulling yourself out of the stool and clinging to the counter as you sauntered around to him. You leaned in to Felix, hanging off his shoulder as you wobbled on your feet.

“Stefan is the _dream_ boy, right? He’s the broody, mysterious, high-school crush that every girl just craves for…”

Felix scoffed at you, pouring you another shot as he filled up his own.

“Honey, the only thing mysterious about that boy is how he gets his eyebrows so on point.” He laughed.

“No, no!” You stamped your foot in defiance, feeling the blood rush to your cheeks. “I will not accept this! Stefan is the best boy, end of!”

“Yes, yes… just drink this.” He cooed, bringing the shot glass to your lips.

You pouted indignantly, opening your mouth in compliance as he tipped the tequila inside. Swallowing harshly, you didn’t give yourself a chance to taste the liquor - you didn’t want to. You hissed through your teeth, shaking your head and squeezing your eyes shut tight as you rode out the sensation of the intense burn of the alcohol down your throat.

“You j- just can’t a- appreciate the beauty of- of Shtefan Sh- Shalvatore…”

Your words came out as a slurry, desperate whine. You rested your head on your arms as you leaned across the counter, feeling the strength in your spine evaporate.

“Oh, I can appreciate it,” Felix laughed, soothing your hair as you whimpered to yourself. “I guess I’m just a sucker for angry, dark and handsome…”

“Lix!” A raspy voice called from across the room.

“Speaking of angry, dark and handsome…” Felix purred under his breath, waving to Changbin as he walked over.

“Woah- how we doing over here?” Changbin laughed, throwing his arm around Felix’s shoulders as he saw the state of you.

“I’m fine!” You grumbled, pushing yourself off the counter. “I’m just s- sick of these people that c- can’t appreciate a good vampire…”

Changbin raised an eyebrow at Felix, who shook his head in response.

“Don’t ask.”

Changbin laughed under his breath, planting a small, affectionate kiss on Felix’s temple. Your eyes went wide as you watched with bleary vision.

“Wait- are y- you… do you… is th- this?”

Felix looked at you in mock surprise, relishing in your hopeless stammering as your cheeks began to flush.

“B- but, you don’t look-”

Changbin dropped his arm, grabbing a shot for himself and throwing it down his neck before he moved over to you.

“Gay?” He laughed, steadying you by the shoulders as he helped you stand in one spot.

You nodded slowly, your large and glassy eyes flicking between him and Felix. Before you could even stop yourself, you said the first thing that popped into your alcohol soaked brain.

“That’s so hot.”

Felix choked on his drink, laughing and spluttering uncontrollably at your little outburst. Changbin bit his lip, stifling a laugh himself as he wrapped his arms around you.

“You’re so cute. Where has Chan been hiding you?” He smiled, shaking you gently back and forth as he hugged you.

“Yah, Changbin- wanna let my girlfriend go?”

The familiar sound of your boyfriend’s voice from behind you turned you into utter mush, and you immediately detangled yourself from Changbin’s hold.

“Chrisssssss…” You whined, stumbling over to him and throwing your arms around his neck as you craned to your tiptoes.

“Hey, you…” He purred, wrapping his arms around your waist to support you. You snuggled your face into his neck, inhaling his cologne deeply. It was like a drug, one that only exacerbated your intoxicated state.

“I missed you…”

“I’ve literally been in the next room.” Chris laughed, still holding you flush against him.

“Kiss me-” You whispered, lunging for his lips. Your mouth connected with his in a frantic mess, you not having the sense or control in your current state to care about the people around you.

Chris laughed against your lips, holding you gently by the waist as he broke free from your grip.

“Hey… how much have you had to drink, baby girl?”

The sound of that new nickname made your core tingle.

“I’m fine. Just fucking kiss me.” You lunged for him again, causing him to stumble backwards into the counter.

“Y/N, I don’t think-”

You didn’t give him a chance to protest again as you crashed your lips into his, entwining your fingers into his hair and holding him in place. You moaned quietly, feeling the warmth of the alcohol make your head fuzzy as the softness of his lips quickly overwhelmed you.

“Now _that’s_ hot.” Felix purred, his eyes darkening as he watched your display.

Gripping him by the shoulders, you abruptly spun the two of you around as you stumbled helplessly on your feet, positioning yourself between him and the counter. You hiked yourself up on it, your dress riding dangerously high up your thighs as you hooked your legs around his hips and yanked him closer to you. Chris’s hands found your waist, and he desperately tried to keep himself under control as he broke the kiss again.

“Y/N… don’t push me. Not here.”

“I need you-” You breathed, your head starting to spin as your core throbbed for his attention.

“You drive me fucking crazy-” He growled, rubbing his temples as he moved away from you. You watched him, still breathless as he pulled you off the counter.

“I think I’m gonna take her home,” he smiled to the others, who had been watching this whole thing with sheer amusement.

“You do what you got to, dude.” Changbin smirked, necking back another shot.

“Come on. We’re leaving.”

You stood defiantly in place, crossing your arms over your chest.

“I don’t want to.”

“Baby, come on. I need to get you home.”

“No!”

Chris’s eyes flashed as he reached for your wrist, his calm and composed demeanour slipping away for just a moment at your refusal. Your breath hitched in your throat.

“I won’t tell you again. We’re leaving. Now.”

Despite all the drink in your system, something in the tone of his voice told you that you would be blatantly stupid to defy him right now. You nodded quietly, swallowing as you took his hand.

Wordlessly, he led you out of the house and down the drive, back towards the car. The freezing night air shocked you to your core, giving you a rude awakening as it slapped you back to your senses, out of the warm and fuzzy embrace of the alcohol.

He popped the lock with his key, opening the door for you.

“Get in.”

You complied nervously, climbing inside and wincing as he slammed the door shut after you.

You suddenly felt like you were about to regret drinking so much.

* * *

##### The drive home had been silent.

You’d only dared to risk a look at Chris though your peripherals once, and the look on his face made you squirm. His jaw was so tense and the veins in his neck were more prominent than you’d ever seen.

You’d made a fool of yourself. And of him. So now you were just waiting for the inevitable. There was no way he’d want to stay with you after that embarrassing spectacle.

You pulled up outside your apartment building, and Chris climbed out of the car. He moved around to your side, holding the door open for you as you hauled yourself out.

“Thanks…” You muttered quietly. You didn’t get a response as Chris walked away, only giving a simple gesture to tell you to follow.

You entered your building, taking the stairs to the second floor and reaching your apartment. Chris pulled the key you’d had made for him out of his pocket, unlocking the door and kicking it open.

You couldn’t bear this anymore. The tension was crushing you.

“Chris…?”

He froze in place, but didn’t turn to face you.

“I- I’m sorry… I know I embarrassed you back there. I’m such an idiot.”

Your words came out as a barely audible whisper as you hung your head in shame. You genuinely did feel bad, and you wouldn’t have blamed him if he’d just dropped you off and left you here to get on with things.

“I’m really sorry…”

You felt a pair of firm hands on your shoulders, and were utterly surprised when he pulled you into his chest. His warm embrace enveloped you, soothing away the goosebumps that had formed on your skin at the cold night wind.

“Oh, baby girl…” He finally sighed, rocking you back and forth. “You don’t need to be sorry. Really, it’s my fault. I haven’t taught you yet.”

You looked up at him, confusion in your eyes as you wondered what he meant.

“But we’ll fix that…”

A wicked smile graced his lips as he took your hand, leading you into your apartment.

You felt a sudden tingle in your core as he gently closed the door behind you, the expression on his face totally void of anything you could read. You’d never seen this before…

“There’s some things that you should know about me…” He purred as he led you to the bedroom. He turned to face you, holding you by the arms as he sat you down on the edge of the bed. He sunk to his knees in front of you, locking his gaze with yours.

“Firstly,” he held a finger up in front of you. “I don’t like to be disobeyed. Doesn’t sit right with me.”

_Disobeyed?_

“Secondly,” he flipped up another finger. “I’m a self-confessed control freak. I have rules… which you’ll soon learn about.”

_Rules?_

“And third,” he whispered, retracting his fingers and tracing them over your now quivering thighs. “I absolutely _cannot_ tolerate people coveting what belongs to me.”

Your whole body tensed as the atmosphere in the room changed. This was different. It was… exciting. You wondered if he was referring to the hug between you and Changbin when he said that… but that couldn’t possibly be right. It was nothing, meant less than nothing. He couldn’t be that possessive? Could he…?

You’d never seen this side of him, and your eyes fluttered as he gently spread your legs open.

Dipping his head between them, he placed a gentle, wet kiss on the clothed fabric of your heat, making you whine at the contact.

“You belong to me.” He growled, his hot breath gracing your pussy forcing you to melt helplessly.

“This-” He kissed your heat again, dragging his tongue over the soaking cotton. “Belongs to me.”

His actions made you whimper, and you instinctively entwined your fingers into his hair. A sharp slap to your thigh made you yelp, accompanied by a stinging sensation.

“Rule number 1. No touching until I give you permission.”

You pouted your lips at him, retracting your hands from his hair and glaring as best you could given your current vulnerable position.

“Rule 2. No _fucking_ complaining. You do as you’re told, without question.” He growled as he stood from his knees, taking your chin in his hands. He kissed you firmly, tracing his tongue across your pouting bottom lip, wiping the look right off your face.

“Rule 3. You speak only when spoken to.”

Despite yourself, you could feel your body submitting to him more by the second. He was so masculine, so utterly domineering with you that you just couldn’t help it. You wanted him to claim you…

“Understand?”

You nodded at him, your eyes glassy as he pulled you from the bed. He sunk to his knees again, taking the hem of your dress between his fingers and gently pulling it up over your body. He whipped it over your head, rearranging your hair around your shoulders after he tossed it aside.

“I don’t think I heard you, baby girl…”

“Y- yes. I understand…” You whispered.

“There we go.”

You watched as he unbuckled his jeans, sliding them down his firm thighs and kicking them off from around his feet. His boxers quickly followed, revealing the solid erection he’d been concealing. It sprung free from its’ confines, bouncing gently and throbbing in his hand as he pumped himself in front of you. Your throat went dry as he slid onto the bed, propping himself up against the headboard with his legs outstretched in front of him.

“Come here.”

Fiddling with your fingers, you wandered around to the bedside, letting out a small gasp as Chris wrapped his arms around your waist and lifted you onto his lap. You straddled him comfortably as you held onto his shoulders, your desperately wet core hovering dangerously above his length.

“You’re going to stay perfectly still and silent, baby girl. Don’t move. Okay?” He purred.

“Okay…”

Your breath hitched as your new instructions forced you to be silent, and it took every bit of willpower you had not to let out a moan of content as Chris touched you. Holding his cock in place, he deftly moved your panties to one side, sliding his head through your glistening folds. You shuddered silently and dug your nails into his skin.

With a gentle motion, he circled his head over your swollen clit, applying just the right amount of pressure to spark a surge of warmth throughout your body.

“You’re doing so well, baby…” He praised, his hand moving up your chest to caress your breast. His large hand massaged the soft skin, palming it and squeezing as he played with you for his own entertainment.

You began to tremble as the urge to let yourself go became too much. You stifled your desperate whimpers, forcing your eyes shut tight, trying to think of anything else other than the delicious sensation of him lining himself up at your entrance. Holding your butt with both hands, he lifted you just enough to give himself room to enter.

You opened your eyes and met his hooded gaze, hopelessly appealing to him to let you cry out and express your desire.

“Ride me. Let me hear you.” He commanded, his words coming out as a breathy exhale as he watched you fight to control yourself.

You took his words as the mercy you’d been praying for, and you lowered yourself onto his length with almost painful slowness. You threw your head back and mewled the most immoral moan you’d ever emitted in your life, the build up of tension in your chest releasing all at once as you took his cock all the way to the base.

Chris groaned from his throat as you accepted him, the snugness of your walls constricting his member and wrapping it in pure heaven.

With shaky hands, you gripped onto the ledge of the headboard behind him, using all the strength you had left in your legs to ride him. Chris’s hands remained firm on your cheeks, supporting you as you moved. He kissed and sucked at your breasts, stopping only to admire your lustful expression as he hit you in exactly the right way. You slid yourself up and down his length, relishing in the feeling of utter fullness he gave you.

Your thighs began to burn with tension as the knot in your stomach expanded, threatening to tip you over the edge. Your movements became sloppier and slower, unable to keep up with his ferocious demands.

Noticing your fatigue, Chris lifted you off his length with ease, settling you onto the bed next to him.

“Turn over-” He breathed, commanding you to lie on your side.

You did so willingly, feeling your body sigh in relief as the pressure came off your muscles.

Chris pulled your back flush to his chest, hooking your leg up over his arm as he lined himself up with you once again. A gentle thrust of his hips filled you right to the brim, and you moaned into the pillow as he fucked you in this new position. He held you tightly against himself with one arm, his hand cupping your breast while the other kept your leg in the air. He pounded you with renewed stamina, his breath hot on the back of your neck, his soft grunts and moans flooding your ears along with the sounds of obscene wetness and the dull smacks of skin on skin.

You began to quiver helplessly, feeling the delicious beginnings of an orgasm build up inside you.

“ _Fuck_ -” Chris cursed under his breath, feeling your high approach as your walls clenched around his cock. He slowly slid his hand from your breast to your exposed clit, his fingers rubbing small, firm circles on the sensitive bud. You mewled and arched your back into him, reaching back and gripping at his hair as your body continued to be forced forwards by his motions.

The warmth inside you exploded as he worked you, and your orgasm hit you like a truck.

“Ugh- _fuck_ , Chris…”

“I know, baby…”

Chris held your trembling body close as he continued to thrust into you, slowing his pace as he let your ride out your high.

“Good girl… you’re so fucking beautiful when you cum for me like this.” He cooed in your ear, stroking your hair as you twitched and convulsed around him with pure pleasure.

“Shit-” He cursed again as the tightness of your pussy became too much for him to handle. With one, two, firm snaps of his hips, he came hard inside you, his release hot and fast. You hummed in sweet content at the feeling, your body tingling as he bit down on your shoulder.

Releasing you from his arms, Chris rolled to his back and threw his arm over his face. You turned to face him, resting on your elbow as you admired him in his fucked out state. His cheeks were flushed, his chest heaving for breath from the rush of his orgasm.

“Maybe I should misbehave more often if this is what happens every time…?” You purred, tracing your finger over his clammy body.

Chris flashed you a glare from under his arm, a look that made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. His bit on his lip as he looked you up and down, taking in your naked body. You couldn’t help but feel like you’d just inadvertently started something…

“Trust me, baby girl. There’s no end to my creativity. And I always did like a challenge…”

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Feedback via [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ Support via [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)


End file.
